Before I Spy
by neversaynevergirl
Summary: "I know you have to do this, but i have to come with you." Cammie is on the run trying to find answers to, the Circle trying to hunt her, her father's death, and Zach. She will face dangers and almost death experiences along the way. Plus Zammie
1. Chapter 1

I know I promised answers by now, but I don't. The only thing that I know is seventeen-girl-spy-broke-out-of-her-super-secret-spy-school-know-she-is-dead-meat-and-possibly-grounded. As summer was about to started I left my mom, my best friends in the whole world, and the hot boy spy (make that the VERY hot boy spy). I know there is danger out there but I need to know

I need to know why the Circle is following me. I need answers more than ever. On about if my father is either dead or alive. And how did he die.

It was his mother. Those words have haunted me more than ever. I know I love him, and I know he loves me. But I can't be with a guy whose mother tried abducting me.

I dug into my backpack trying to find my phone, to make sure no one has noticed that I was gone. I held it in my hands staring at the black screen, wanting so badly for someone to call me, especially Zach.

I know there were a lot of rough patches between us but I can't help it. He is just amazing and beautiful.

He is everything a girl wants in life. A tall, dark, mysterious, and strong boy spy, he is.

I just hesitate putting the phone back in my pocket. When I did I sigh and kept walking the streets of Washington D.C.

I passed the Spy Museum, with people crowding around it, believing spies aren't real. I just laughed at that thought.

Just to say my mom and dad were part of CIA and I am a spy in training with my best friends Macey McHenry, Bex Baxter, and Liz Sutton. I seriously can't decide if Zach is either an assassin or spy. But he could be better off being a spy than killing people everywhere.

I had to call him, to tell him I'm alright. I headed down toward a subway which hopefully has phone booths, and I was right.

I slipped a quarter into the slot and I quickly began pushing and pressing buttons to call his phone (I memorized the number). It rang and rang and I was crossing my fingers it would go to voicemail.

"Hey, it's Goode, Zachary Goode, you know what to do and I will call you back," a voice said. Yes, his voicemail.

"Um … hey Zach me, Cammie, of course you knew that. Um … I want to say I'm alright and you don't have to worry," I said with tears filling up in my eyes.

"You know why I had to leave; I just want you to understand that," I know what I have to say but it's stuck in my throat, but it escaped. "I love you okay. I know you couldn't expect me to love you," I was literally crying now. "Yeah I do. And I always thought you felt the same way, but it doesn't matter, does it.

"'Cause I know something will happen to me. But after it all if I'm alive I promise that I will come back for you. I promise and please don't worry about me, bye," I said hanging up.

That happened to be the hardest phone call I ever had to make.

I waited to see if the phone will call, being from him. But after five minutes I have made a line and I had to catch a train.

I made my way through the crowd toward the trains. And I saw a face I recognized.

Was it a good person or a bad one? I asked myself.

I was being tossed and turned by people walking by trying to make a train to get home to love ones.

Everyone had entered a train of left the station since it was quiet and empty where I was standing alone on the platform.

I knew something was wrong and right at the same time. And I heard someone behind me.

And I heard the voice I've been waiting to hear say, "So you love me Gallagher Girl?"

**I seriously love this series and it's became my life. Zach is my favorite one of the series and I am always waiting for his entrance in every book. I seriously loved him in GG4 unlike other people. I love him more every day he reminds me of my guy friend with the same name and I am literally falling for him for two years. And I can't wait for GG5. I went to D.C. last year and I remember the train station and stuff there so I wrote about the station I was in. And right now I am listening to Megan and Liz's "12 Months Ago" go check it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally.**

It was him. It was Zach.

He was wearing the leather jacket he gave me during the night in D.C. where I was being abducted the time I could not count.

I put the jacket back in his empty room at Gallagher Academy, looks like he found it.

"What are you doing here," I asked. He hesitated by looking at me with his gorgeous dark eyes and I stared right back at him.

"Come on Cammie, you know the answer," he answered saying my name which he never does.

And as a teenage girl, not teenage spy, my hormones kicked in and I placed my hand on his cheek.

I smashed his lips against mine and I was kissing him and he was kissing me back. It was as passionately as our last kiss before I left. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I have noticed many things about Zach these last few months.

He wasn't the cocky Zach I knew that teased me about my ex-boyfriend, Josh, anymore.

Zach was still the mysterious boy that I met here in D.C. during a CoveOps class. He is always disappearing from places and I don't know where he went and he is just so… ugh.

I never imagine the boy that followed me and Bex would I be in love with.

But he was different from the cocky version. He was protective of me and was very secretive about his life and what he is hiding from me.

As I felt his tongue I pulled my lips away and I made the smirk he always gave me.

"So Blackthorn boy, do you love me," I asked.

He sighed in a breath and I was waiting there with my arms wrapped around him. He quickly glanced to his right.

He took my hand from his neck and he pulled me off the platform.

Another sea of people came through the gate. We could barely got through and I felt my hand slipping away from his, but Zach had a strong grip on my hand.

We went down an escalator to the ground level which I think too deep into the Earth for trains.

It was emptier than it was upstairs.

Zach looked around looking for the something or someone.

Oh, gosh, please don't be his mother, I thought to myself.

I didn't care how much I loved him; I took back my hand and ran away from him.

I ran up the escalator and past a mother carrying a briefcase on the phone, who looked familiar. I swore under my breath. I had just walked into a trap.

I ran across the gray train station and I tried to keep my head down since I am the Chameleon, well I was the Chameleon.

I past the visitor center and was going past a storage room when a hand went around my waist and over my mouth.

I came to face to face with Zach in a dim lighted closet.

"How did you do that," I asked since he is always disappearing and appearing like and illusion.

"Gallagher Girl you can't be running off like," he was mad, I don't know why but I hate when is mad.

"Yeah I should when you were taking right into a trap," I was sorta yelling at him.

"Cammie listen to me," he placed his hands on my shoulders, "I wasn't. I am not part of them. I was trying to take you away from you, I saw them after our little kiss and I didn't want to make much of a scene fighting them."

Its true there happens to be always a scene when they come into the public eye.

"Cammie I love and I promise I will protect you," he said. And that's been the answer I have been trying to figure out for a long time.

I placed my hand over his heart which should've stopped during that explosion a couple months ago. It was still beating.

We should be dead after what happen, after D.C., and Blackthorn. But whenever the Circle attacks us we are the only ones that don't get hurt.

Zach took my hand from his chest and squeezed, and said, "Are you ready to get some answers for once?"

I nodded. We opened the door and we walked out quickly.

We past the gates and headed up the stairs where the street people are playing a saxophone.

We walked down the street toward a busy intersection and that's when I saw the white van.

**Hey cookie-pocky-strawberry-love to answer your question, my friend and I loved the book except for the ending since it left off right there. Yeah you guys can see it's a little corny that's is just mean cause I am a dork. Haha. Please review.**

**-Honor**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally.**

Then I saw a white van.

Zach must of saw it too since we were running the opposite way away from the van.

We were knocking down everyone in our way and I felt bad for them, but I felt bad for mostly me now since I am in a near death situation.

I wish I had COMMs in my ear so Macey, Bex and Liz would be ready for backup.

We ran past the Red Velvet Cupcakery, which I went to and their cupcakes are amazing.

"Don't look back," I heard Zach tell me. But too late I did and the white van was driving on the sidewalk almost running people down.

We ran down a dirty alley, crates were aligning the alley. Clothes were draped over one, maybe a home for a hobo.

We knocked over trash; the junk went everywhere which I am also sorry for.

Zach and I came to a dead end. A big gate was blocking our way.

"Get up there," Zach said pointing to a fire escape.

I climbed up the already drawn ladder and was expecting Zach to follow me.

I waited there and asked, "Are you coming?"

"Just go, they won't kill me, I promise," he answered and he was losing his temper now.

I hope it wasn't me. I climbed fast up the fire escape slipping a couple times (and I thought Liz was clumsy).

I past open windows, flower pots, clothes hanging off the fire escape and cats sleeping on the windowsill.

I finally made it to the top and I decided to see if Zach was alright.

I looked down and saw a couple guys I have seen before lift him up by his shirt.

"No," I whispered just like the night we should've died.

It was the same man who found us that night.

"Where is she," I heard the man yell in his face. I wanted to help him but I knew he would have wanted me to stay up here hidden from the Circle.

"I don't know," Zach lied. The man pushed Zach up against the gate and slapped him across the face. I gasped scared of what was going to happen next.

That's when they looked up. That is when they spotted me when I thought I was safe.

"Get her," the man yelled.

_Get her,_ were the words that repeated everywhere I went for the past year. I backed up hoping to escape on the other side of the roof of the apartment building.

When I turned around I saw two big men standing there ready to capture me.

They walked toward me, and I slowly backed up as they did.

And then a hand caught my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going missy," the man who hurt Zach breathed.

I stood there scared of what would happen next, again.

"You two tell the boss that we finally got her," the man ordered the two men.

Where was Zach? Is he okay? I was hoping he was at least still alive. Of course he is still alive they wouldn't do that to him, I told myself.

The man guided me away from the edge of the building and toward a helicopter which was flying low before us.

Then I heard a smash and the hand drop. I turned around and say the man on the ground, blood gushing from his forehead and Zach standing there with a hand mark on his cheek.

"You okay," he asked and I nodded slightly.

The two men came towards us, they looked angry.

I ran towards one of them, jumped and kicked him right in the face. He fell backwards on the ground.

His fellow mate was looking mad also.

"Cammie, run," I heard Zach say. _Run_ was the word that replayed in my head like a song and he had said it again.

I glared at the man's big dark eyes. He looked like a monster with his scars on his face and black eyes.

"Cammie, run," Zach said more concerned.

I knew it was time to run, I turned around and ran past Zach, who I knew would fight him off.

I ran past the man with the bloody face, but as I ran he grabbed my ankle.

I screamed and tried to get my ankle back. It was no use. I tried again and he finally let go. And I tripped. My knee was hurting front the cement of the roof. A hand turned me around and I saw the man who I kicked in the face right in front of me. His hand was in a fist. And he said, "I had the last of you missy."

He fist moved toward me as the world turned black.

**For Lent my mom made me not to go on the computer from Monday to Friday, but I snuck on today. So I hope to get back to you guys on Saturday or Sunday. And I noticed people from other countries are reading this story. I am like AAAHHHH I love other countries and this is my dream for others to read my story. Please review.**

**-Honor**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally.**

Gosh, why did I do that, I thought to myself.

The first time I follow orders I get hurt even if I thought they were right.

I was probably in a hut hidden from the out world. Maybe not going to see sunlight ever again and the Circle watching my every move with a camera, or maybe I'm dead.

I felt something cold on top of my forehead which was sending shivers down my spine.

I opened my heavy eyes and was staring up at a light blue ceiling.

The ceiling was familiar. Wait was I some place I know or was I day dreaming.

I was on top of a bed and I felt water streaming into my eyes.

Trying to blink the water out of my eyes from hurting.

"Sorry," I heard Zach say.

Wait is he on their side or my side? I asked myself.

I turned toward him and looked at him.

He took the wetness off my forehead and I noticed it was ice.

"I told your mom it was too much, but she wouldn't listen," he said.

And I just remembered that my mom was always there when I woke up, not Zach.

"Where is she," I asked eagerly to see my mother.

"Hey kiddo," I heard her say. I turned toward the door and saw my beautiful mother say.

She walked toward us and I noticed she had bags under her beautiful eyes.

She sat next to me and started stroking my hair.

"What happened," I asked feeling sore.

She looked at Zach and she gave him a look.

"We had Zach come after you since you care about him a lot and I know he really cares about you," she started.

I was shocked, my own mother spying on me with someone I care about.

"We tracked down your phone and we sent Zach in to take convince you to come back to us," mom said.

"Who else is here," I asked.

"The usual, Bex, Liz and Macey," she answered.

"I think they should come to know that she is awake," Zach said to my mom.

Mom left and I was alone with him once again. "Why are they here? They're going to get hurt," I said.

"They're here because I am here. We're worried about you and we want answers," he answered.

"I don't want anyone to worry about me, especially you," I said.

"Cammie," I heard one of my best friends say.

I turned their way and faced them. Liz was a little sun burnt and her hair was turning white. Bex, my English friend, dark chocolate skin was darker and her hair was lighter than usual. And there was Macey. Macey was the same beautiful daughter of the senator.

I could feel my fingers intertwine with Zach's scared about what my roommates will say to me.

**A little short, I know. Any ideas I am having writer's block.**

**-Honor**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally.**

"I'm sorry," I told my roommates who just glared at me. Even Macey who wouldn't even squint.

"You better be because this whole summer vacation, we planned on going to one of my houses and have fun," Macey complained.

"Guys, I mean girls you know that she had to leave. For her and the rest of us," Zach said them.

"Bex, I know you were mad when she left but Zach's right, she cares about our safety," Liz told my other roommate.

Bex, who was still mad at me, her face softens. "I was just a little mad that you did it without me. 'Cause remember when we were small we would do this kind of stuff together," she said. I smiled at that memory.

"Um… I think we should let Cammie get some rest," Zach told my roommates.

They left waving good bye to me, and I was wondering if I will ever see them again.

"Why did you tell them to leave," I asked him, angry.

"I wanted to talk to you alone," he answered.

"Didn't we already have time to do that in D.C.," I was angrier now.

"Your mom she was… recording our conversation and I didn't want her to overhear this," he said.

"What is it," I asked.

He sat next to me on my bed, my hands still in his.

"Promise me that you will try to keep yourself safe out on the grid," he said.

"Is that it," I asked ready to know if there was more to say.

"I am really happy your doing this to find answers. But if you need me just call me. Anywhere in the world, I will be there to help you figure it out. That's what I didn't want your mom to hear that I was happy you're doing this," he told me.

He put his hand on the cheek and move some strands of hair away from my face. He leaned over and kisses me. Just a little one, not like the one on top of Blackthorne, or the one when I told him about my idea of running away, or in D.C. It was just as short as our first kiss.

He got up from the bed, let go of my hand and left the room for me to think. Was the boy who was really protective of me really wanting me to leave all my loved ones behind?

I really don't know who Zachary Goode is anymore. Was he that cocky boy who teased me or was he that protective boy who tried to keep me safe from his own mother? I really need to find answers soon. But I also want to spend some more time with my mom and roommates before I leave.

**Next Day**

After spending a few hours with my grandparents, mom and my roommates here in Nebraska, I decided to take a ride on the horse and think about my future. I was thinking about Zach, who was staying in the room next to mine, and what he said yesterday.

I looked at the beautiful valley below me. I use to come here alone and think about my life. Tiny trees aligned the side of the mountains in front of the.

I started petting the horse that I started riding as a pony and I have never known its name. Her fur was white with a couple brown spots. She loved carrots and sugar cubes that I always fed her.

I heard horse noises behind me (I really don't know how to spell the sound that horses make).

The horse with its rider came up next to us. I looked at the rider and found Zach wearing a cowboy hat.

"How did you find me," I asked him.

He pointed his thumbs at himself and said "spy."

That's the Zach I know. I wanted to give him a hug since that's the old Zach.

"Isn't it pretty," he asked.

"Yeah," I sighed.

I felt his hand grab mine. I looked at his dark hat and I had to laugh at him since I would never thought her would wear a straw hat. He just gave me his famous smirk.

"I know your thinking about your plan of running away," he said.

Oh man he's gonna talk about it, about that I should stay off the grid and stuff. I was going to prepare what I was going to hear.

"Promise me you'll call me, once a month," he said.

"Zach…," I sighed.

"I'm serious, I just want to know if you're safe and if you need help," he interrupted.

I looked at him, mostly in his eyes, scared that I won't get to look at them again.

I nodded saying that I will.

"And remember that I'm not with them or my mother. You know that okay," he said and I nodded again.

"So when are you leaving," he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Sometime this week. I just want to be with my mom, my grandparents, Macey, Liz and Bex," I told him.

"What about me," he asked. I smiled at that I know he was joking.

"You too," I added, "Race you back to the house."

"You're on Gallagher Girl," he said and our horses raced down the trail on the opposite side of the view.

**Sometime that week.**

I forcefully pushed clothes, money, food, water and any gadgets that I could find, in to my bag.  
I looked at the clock it was 2:30 in the morning. Perfect time to leave, I thought.

I picked up my found, turned it over in my hands and I saw a small chip flashing red. It was the tracker, I thought. I ripped it off and placed it on the bedside table next to the clock. I left a note telling everyone about my plan that Zach already knew.

I slung my bag over my shoulders and stuffed my phone in my pocket. I left the room, but before I left I looked back at it. Remembering that when I was here when I was little my dad use to read me bed time stories where Zach was sitting the other day. And tuck me in, in the same bed. I left the room leaving the memories of my father behind me.

I quietly walked through the hallway past Zach's room and past my mom's room. (Wow, even the best spy wouldn't hear someone sneaking past her room).

I crossed the kitchen to the screen door. I quietly opened it but when I was outside I accidently let it slam. Great, I thought.

"Cammie," I heard my mom from inside.

I quickly and quietly moved away from the house and hid behind the bushes.

"She's not in her room," I heard Bex say.

Then I saw four dark figures come out of the house. "Cammie," I heard them called out into the darkness in front of me.

"Ms. Morgan, I found a note in her room," I heard Liz say from the door.

Three figures headed inside while one stays back. And I could spot who it was, Zach.

"Good luck Cammie," I heard him say before heading back into the house.

I stood up from my hiding spot and ran down the dirt road, knowing that this is the start of my journey for answers.

**I am sorry that there is corny but I like corny. I am sorry about "the knowing I won't see them again" thing since I just finished reading the Hunger Games. This is the longest chapter I wrote this whole month that I belonged to this site. Please review. See y'all soon.**

**-Honor**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally.**

It felt like that the last few days were just a dream. But when I thought I woke up, I thought many things happen the last week never happened.

It felt like Zach never found me, the Circle didn't attack us, and the face of my mother and my friends scared where I was when I ran away, again.

I woke up on a park bench somewhere in town.

I shivered from the morning dew that was all over me. It reminded me of the night that I met Josh in Roseville. But that was the past; I always have to tell myself that it's the future I have to worry about.

I stretched up and yawned unaware of how short the bench was. I fell to the ground with pain running up my side.

"Ow," I cried. I stood up, grabbed my backpack and out it over my shoulder.

I have figured it was the start of the journey to answers.

I looked across the street and saw a coffee shop. I decided to buy some coffee to get the day started. I walked away from the bench, looked both ways down the street and ran across the street.

I opened the glass door and a bell rang above me.

I headed to the counter and ordered coffee (what 17 year doesn't drink coffee).

I sat down in a booth by the window and planned out where to go first.

I figured out that I should start in Italy where my dad went missing or possibly died.

Then I should read more of my dad and Joe Solomon's journal to figure out where they would've gone.

I took a couple sips of the drink when my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the id.

"It hasn't been a month yet," I told the other line.

"What, I wanted to see how your first night was," Zach asked and I could hear him smirk.

"Cold and wet," I answered.

"Yeah I remember that when I left Blackthorne," he said.

"Wait you never told me way you left," I asked one of the questions I have been asking him.

"Cammie, don't…," he argued.

"Fine, don't tell me," I said getting frustrated with him and shut the phone, hanging up on him.

Ugh, what is up with him? What is he keeping from me? I hate how he does that.

Then my phone rang again. I didn't bother look at id I just picked it up and yelled, "What do you want Zach."

"I'm sorry that you mistaken me for my son, that happens sometimes," the voice said.

I froze. Oh my gosh, it's her, its Ms. Goode.  
"What do you want," I asked.

"You, 'cause I know how terribly your father wants to see you," she said.

"Don't hurt Cammie, please don't," I heard a voice. Dad was the only word I thought.

"Let him go," I told her.

"No, if you come to us, we will," she said.

"What do you want from me," I asked.

"You and everything you've got. And I promise Cammie, I will keep Zach updated," she said.

Before she hung up I heard my dad say again, "Don't hurt Cammie, please don't."

I put my phone away, and put my head of my hands scared of what I would do.

**Sorry it's short I am on the road of Writer's Block right now. Please ideas, please. I would take any. Plus please got to my profile to the poll because there is a new team in the making, Team Zach. Please vote and give me ideas. Please review.**

**-Honor**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally.**

I don't know how long I sat there, but it felt like hours, days, weeks, years (well maybe not that long).

When I felt right to leave the place, I walked out trying to be the person I use to be, the Chameleon, and a "pavement artist," which my dad also was.

The door chimed as I left. Leaving the place where I knew my dad went a couple times before he supposedly died.

I was walking toward the bus bench where I woke up this morning, when I heard a familiar voice say, "Cammie."

I swore under my breath. I knew it wasn't Zach, or Bex, or Liz, or Macey, or my mother, or my grandparents, or Mr. Solomon. (Wow that is a lot of ors.)

I turned around and saw my first boyfriend, Josh.

He walked toward me; his hair was much longer than the last time I saw him which was almost a year ago.

I wondered if we were in an elevator together if he resembles Zach, like the way Zach look similar to Josh.

"Hey what are you doing here," I asked.

"Um… I haven't seen you in awhile and I know you see your grandparents over vacation…," he trailed off.

"So you flew all the way from Roseville to here in Nebraska," I asked.

He nodded with his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, I am sorry but I seriously have to catch a plane," I said and started heading back to the bench. Wow Madame Dabney would be made at my manners right now.

"Wait," I heard him say, he grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

I turned around and faced him.

"Are you still with that Zach person," he asked.

"I really don't know. It's complicated," I told him.

"Good," he said sticking his hands in his pockets again.

"What do you mean by 'good'," I asked.

"I was thinking that we should get back together," he said. Who is this guy? I thought to myself. He wasn't the Josh I fell for.

"Well if we did, you probably would be put at risk. Zach would too, but we share the same job," I told him. Josh knew that I was a spy and maybe he already knows about Zach.

And the next thing I know, he pressed his lips against mine. It wasn't Josh's lips anymore. They are more hatred in them.

I tried pushing him away but he was strong, stronger than me! Which was impossible, is it?

He put his hand on my back and pressed hard against me.

Ow, he was hurting me. Please somebody, help, I prayed.

"What are you doing," I heard another familiar voice.

Yes, I thought. I knew that voice anywhere.

The hand was placed on Josh's shoulder and pulled him away from me. Thank you, I prayed in my head.

Zach looked mad like he did on the train where he found me when we thought the Circle was going after Macey. But hopefully he wasn't mad at me.

"What do you think you were doing, Jimmy," Zach said, calling Josh by his nickname that Zach calls him.

"I am getting back together with Cammie," Josh said proudly.

"Yeah right, you were assaulting me," I said.

"Back away man, she's with me," Zach told Josh.

"Yeah but she said you two were complicated," Josh said.

"Don't make me hurt you," Zach threaten Josh, and Josh must of knew that Zach could do more than hurt him. Josh walked away from us.

"Thank you," I said.

"I have a bad feeling we didn't see the last of him," Zach said.

"What are you doing here," I asked.

"Your mom told me to get her coffee beans," Zach answered.

"Oh," I said sadly. I was hoping he wanted to see me.

"When are you leaving," he asked.

"I was about to until he came," I answered.

He still looked mad. I took his hands and mine and started swaying them. He looked at me with a smile now.

"What's it like there without me," I asked.

"Lonely without my Gallagher Girl. Your mom is scared of what happened last night. And Liz, Bex and Macey are trying to track down where you are but they noticed that the tracker was in your room," he said. I loved how he smiled at me.

His dark eyes could make any girl faint, but not me since I saw them, and could memorize them in a blink.

"I think it's time to start the 'Journey of the Truth'," I said. I keep calling it the Journey because it's an adventure and you hear it often and you know what it means. Also you know the truth.

"Be careful, okay," he quietly said. I nodded. He placed his hand on my cheek. Kissed me for about 8 seconds and disappeared into the coffee shop. I turned my back on him. I climbed on a bus and headed to the airport to begin… (Ya you know what I call. I know I don't have to repeat it.)

**To answer a question. Yes I did read the whole Hunger Games series, I love Peeta but I started hating Mockingjay cause he changed, so I hate the series now. Spoiler alert: Josh will be coming back soon. I know he is a little different, I am sorry again. Plus I tried adding Zammie since everyone loves them. GO TEAM ZACH.**

**-Honor**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally.**

I walked through the airport trying to be ready for anything that is thrown at me.

CoveOps rule #2: Always be prepared for anything.

My gripped tighten around my bag. I was trying to brace myself from not crying.

I looked around the airport making sure that I didn't make any tails. When I was clear I headed toward the plane gates.

I waited for my plane to come so I fooled around with my phone; I seriously was board out of my freaking mind. I couldn't call or text anyone unless I wanted to be tracked down.

I looked at each person who passed.

Three men in suits with briefcases talked to one another, by a window.

They briefly kept looking me at time and time again.

I wish I was the Chameleon again, so I wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb.

Few people past. Mostly were students heading off to college, excited to get away from their parents and toward freedom.

Next year I would be like them. Heading to college and leaving my mother, who I only saw during the school year and never over the summer.

Well I will if the Circle is taken down.

My phone chimed and I looked at the text sent from Zach's phone.

Everyone understands what you're about to do. Good luck Gallagher Girl.

-Z

I smiled. I know I will always him in case something happens.

When I put my phone away I noticed the airport got quieter.

I knew there was something wrong at that minute, so I stood up and was ready to head to the bathroom when a hand clasped over my mouth and around my waist.

And the voice I knew and wasn't ready to hear say, "Keep quiet, keep moving and I will right behind you."

**I am SUPER sorry its short. And you guys know why. And I know some people who do appreciate it (I am not saying names). I put a CoveOps rule there since I noticed it in the first book (I am rereading the series for like the 3****rd**** time). And I also noticed that in Cross my Heart, I think there are some hints of the Circle in it.** **Want people to know my theories and I want others to share with me. Have a nice week.**

**-Honor**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally.**

I stared out the window of the plane, watching the clouds as we passed through the air.

"What are you doing here," I asked the man who the last time I saw was in a coma.

Mr. Solomon was known to me as the one of the greatest spies I've ever known. He was the hottest CoveOps teacher. And he was my father's best friend.

He looked at me carefully. "Ms. Morgan, I am here because I know that your father would kill me if someone would've hurt you."

"Wait, are you saying my father is alive," I asked.

"I don't know if he is or not, but I am coming with you to find out," he answered the last thing before Italy.

Italy was beautiful. It looked ancient. And if you touch any old sculpture it would probably fall apart, but you can blame it on the closest person.

We walked through the roads of Rome and past old monuments.

It reminded me of somewhat of D.C., well they copied Rome.

We came to a fancy hotel, were we checked in and headed to our room. The stairs were very steep; I could get extra credit in P&E.

We came to two bedroom building. I got the first bedroom while he got the second, good thing there were two or it would be awkward.

"I remember standing on that balcony over there, and watching your father tail a man," Mr. Solomon pointed to the balcony.

I walked toward it, and looked out. Thinking of my dad and hopefully he is alive with the Circle.

I didn't want to think about that. My dad being held by the Circle, it just gives me shivers.

"Can I go out and walk around," I asked.

"Yeah and don't do anything foolish," he said while looking for something.

I grabbed my bag and headed out the room, down the stairs and into the streets of Rome.

The sun was setting, but the streets were still crowded of people, tourists, and others coming home from work.

I walked into an area which had old looking toilets (I saw these in sixth grade when we were studying about Rome.)

I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed.

"Hello," a deep voice asked.

"Hey, it's me," I said.

"Hey Cam, where are you," Zach asked.

"Oh, in Rome with Mr. Solomon," I answered.

"Wait, he's awake," he asked.

"Yeah," I quietly answered.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Zach, there were a few men from the Circle at the airport today," I answered.

I knew he would be scared/mad of how close to being in danger I was.

Then I remembered how I woke up to find him next to me, when I had that feeling.

"Cammie, I… I didn't know they were going to be there," he apologized even though it wasn't his fault.

"Come here," I pleaded.

"What do mean," he asked.

"You are the one who knows the Circle inside and out, can you come here to help me to find answers," I answered.

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Yeah, besides Mr. Solomon, why not have Mr. Goode here to help me, plus I think you're the only one I can trust now," I said.

Well I can trust Bex, Liz and Macey, but they are probably heading back to Gallagher now.

"Don't worry, James Bond is coming," he joked. I let out a soft giggle before hanging up the phone.

There were less people on the street now so I decided to go down the street.

I stopped when I saw a man his back facing me; he was wearing the Cavan's ring.

I knew he would lead me to answers, so I followed. Being a pavement artist, I stayed a distance behind him.

He turned a corner, I turned a corner. He went up stairs, I went up stairs, (I guess you get the picture).

Then I watched him go into a house off the road. It looked ancient like all the other houses and things here. So I opened the door quietly and tiptoed down the long hall which leads down another long hall (what are up with long halls).

It ended with an opened door, which lead into a dark room.

I took out a small flashlight and went into the room.

The room had a desk and shelves of books. I traced my finger on every book and shown the flashlight on the titles.

I went to the desk and saw a closed book. I opened it up and shown the flashlight over the words:

The reason the boss wants us to kidnapped Cameron Morgan is…

I didn't get to read the rest since I heard footsteps and heard a gruff voice say "Who's in there?"

**My theories are that Zach was close to Cammie to get information for the Circle or learn about her to protect her from the Circle. Also in Cross my Heart he also mentions "they" so he must be talking about them. So those are my theories, I want to hear about yours. Plus I know people love Zammie so they are coming up. BTW Ally has started writing Zammie scenes for GG5, its says on her Twitter. Oh and AussieGallagherGirl I also believe was sorta OOC.**

**-Honor**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally.**

I froze, thinking of a plan that never came. I knew a rule of being a spy is not to be seen and get out.

I could've hidden under the desk, but he would see me.

I gathered the journal and stuck in my backpack. And I felt a hand wrap around my waist and over my mouth.

I was pulled into a dark room, which was behind a bookshelf.

My eyes adjusted to the dark since I saw Zach through the darkness.

He put a finger up to his lips, knowing I should be quiet, and he left me there.

He walked out of the hidden room, and out of the office.

"You, what are you doing here," I heard the man ask Zach.

"I'm looking for my mother," Zach asked.

"Why," the man asked. He seemed annoyed by the boy who stood in front of him.

"I want to tell her, I'm back in. I want back in with the Circle," Zach answered.

I knew he was lying. Zach doesn't want anything to do with them (plus my lie detecting ring I stole from school was vibrating).

"Why would you want in? I thought you were in love with the Morgan girl," the man asked.

"It was just a plan to get closer to her to know her weaknesses and strengths," Zach lied, again. He is a really good liar.

"Very good honey, I hope your information would be useful," I heard a female voice, it was Mrs. Goode.

I remember the last time I saw her, was at Blackthorne. And she was coming after me, when her son could've been dead. We all could've been dead.

"It will," Zach answered.

I knew I had to get out of there before they found me.

I backed up further into the dark room, until I felt something hard behind, which wasn't the wall.

A hand covers my mouth and his arm around my waist. His hand muffled my scream and I heard footsteps coming our way.

Lights turned on and I saw Mrs. Goode, the man, and Zach (who looked mad/shocked at the same time).

"Hello Cammie, so nice of you to join us," Mrs. Goode said coming toward me.

I tried getting out of the trap, but the man held me tighter. She stroked my hair and turned to face the man.

"Rob, I think we should trust him again, he has brought her here," Mrs. Goode told the man.

"Put her down, Jank, I think you can put her down now, she can't get past anyone," Rob told the man who was holding me.

He threw me to the ground; I bumped my head on my way.

Pain shot through my body.

I sat up staring up at the Circle members and the boy I knew for over a year, who ran over to me.

He crouched down next to me, and wrapped his arms around me. "I'll fight them off, run when I tell you," he whispered.

Zach backed away and turned to Jank. And punched him in the back, making Jank fall forward and crashing into Mrs. Goode and Rob who fell over the desk into the office.

Zach grabbed my hand and we ran out of the room and down a hall. We turned left and ended up in a big ballroom.

We ran to the other side of the ballroom, but were stopped when the door was blocked by men in black outfits.

We turned around to use the door we entered but was blocked by Mrs. Goode, Rob, Jank and some other people.

Zach and I stood in the middle of the ballroom, not knowing what to do next.

Zach wrapped his arm around me, protecting me from his mother and her friends. And that's when I noticed my back pack was gone.

And I now I don't have any answers.

"Cammie, come here. I hope you're not being foolish. Your father wouldn't want you to act like that," Mrs. Goode said.

I looked at Zach, who shook his head.

"She is not going anywhere. You killed her father," Zach yelled at his mother.

"Come here Cammie, I will take you to your father," Mrs. Goode said.

"Don't listen to her," Zach told me, "Please listen to me. She lies."

I couldn't handle the pressure anymore. So right there in front of the people who wanted to kidnap me and in front of the most gorgeous boys spies I know and love, I collapsed.

**I finally made a chapter out of the whole week I had testing. Speaking of Ally's twitter, a couple times she wrote that she was writing scenes and stuff once in a while. But she only has snippets of Heist Society, but she might put up some info. And she might release some info on . And I am happy that I might be the only one who has Mr. Solomon in the story. Keep reading. And review.**

**-Honor**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally.**

It felt like a nightmare to me. Zach and I were standing in a middle of a ballroom, being surrounded by his mother's friends.

And collapsing and hitting my head were all I remember.

A warm breath felt nice on my neck. A warm body next to mine, arms around me.

"She doesn't have a concussion, just a little bruise on her forehead," I heard my old teacher say.

"But at least she's away from them," I heard Zach's voice soft in my ear.

I turned over on my side and slowly opened my eyes.

"Hey," I greeted Zach, who lay besides me in a comfy bed.

I also remembered when he snuck in my room in the spring time and I woke up to him, (wow I am remembering a lot of things), but this time I didn't freak out.

He placed his hand on my head and pressed my face in his chest.

"I'm so happy you're okay," Zach said.

It was so nice to hear someone actually say that in a long time.

He let go and lay there in bed with my old teacher watching (which to a teenage spy is a little awkward).

"What do you think you were doing," Mr. Solomon was angry.

I grabbed Zach's hand to feel his pulse that I thought stopped less than 5 months ago.

Even though I hated Mr. Solomon last semester, I was happy to see two important people in my life alive. Zach, being the love of my life, and Mr. Solomon, being my father's best friend, (but I still don't know if he killed my father or not).

"I told you not to do anything foolish," Mr. Solomon told me.

"I know," I said. Out of the fourteen languages I know those were the words that I could only answer with in English.

"Why did you follow that man," Mr. Solomon asked.

I couldn't say anything, I knew why but it was so difficult, but Zach answered for me. "She wanted answers like the most of us."

"Well, did you get any," Mr. Solomon asking like a little girl asking her parents if they got any candy from the store.

"We were so close, she found a journal, but she dropped her backpack," Zach answered.

Mr. Solomon seemed mad; he punched the wall which made a dent in it, which made me jump.

He just left us alone, after he slammed his room door; I stood up to look out of the balcony.

"Hey, don't be sad, we were so close," Zach tried to cheer me up as he came next to me.

"I know, but I ruined our chances of ever knowing," I yelled, tears forming in my eyes.  
I wiped them off and stared at the moon that was up in the sky.

After a long time I asked, "How did you get here so fast?"

"Gallagher Girl, I knew something like that would happen," he answered.

I smiled, happy that Zach was always there for me.

"What happened, I mean after I black out," I asked.

"Well, it wasn't easy," he answered.

"I fought them off, trying to not to let them touch you or anything," he added.

"Thank you," I said.

"No, don't say thank you to me. I'm just thankful that you're here alive," Zach told me.

I smiled at him, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

Since we were alone, and he was one of the boys I've kissed, I wanted to but I don't know if he did.

Too late, he placed his hand on the back of my neck, I stood up on my tip toes, and he kissed me.

I couldn't think of a better time to do it than in the moonlight. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

After the days I've tried running away, Zach was the one that always found me.

He knew me, not like Josh did when he noticed me when I didn't want to be seen.

He knew the spy in me, my favorite passage ways, and my spot at lunch, and my favorite foods I like. Zach wasn't like Josh at anyway. Zach was much better than Josh.

I don't know how long we stood there kissing which seemed about 5-15 minutes, but Mr. Solomon interrupted.

"Hey you two love birds I think you guys need to get some rest," he seemed happier now.

He left, leaving me with Zach.

"I think you should sleep," he said.

"What about you," I asked.

"I'll keep watch just in case they come," he answered. I didn't need to be told who 'they' were.

I crawled into bed, and pulled the covers over me, watching Zach stand by the now closed balcony doors. I watched him stand there looking outside when he heard a sound.

I watched him until my eyes grew heavy.

**Two chapters in a row! Yippee! And I know I have to go to bed for testing tomorrow, but I don't want to. Please review.**

**-Honor**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally.**

"Cammie," Zach whispered in my ear.

"Five more minutes," I groaned, rolling over.

"Please, Cammie, wake up," he sounded urgent.

"What's wrong," I asked, sitting up in bed. His eyes were puffy and he looks tired.

"Joe wants us to get out of here, the Circle's found us. He is fighting them off the best he can, until we leave," Zach answered.

I hoped out of bed (still wearing the clothes I still had on from yesterday) and we ran out of the room.

We ran down the steep stairs and across the courtyard, but we stopped when we heard Mr. Solomon's voice.

"She's not here," he told them from a side of the courtyard.

"There she is," we heard a man say pointing toward me. Zach led me away from them down a street full of rubble.

But we stopped because it felt the world had stopped.

**Super duper sorry it is the shortest thing I wrote. I need to think of some stuff and tonight I am trying to update with most of my stories. So any ideas, help, and other stuff. **

**-Honor**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally.**

It seemed the world had stopped since we were standing on the end of Italy looking down at the Tyrrhenian Sea.

I looked behind to see if they were coming our way.

"What do we do now," I asked Zach, as a piece of rubble plopped into the sea.

"We jump," he answered. Even he looked scared.

"There they are, _Get her," _one of the men yelled behind us.

There was that word again. _Get her_, I hear more often now, since I learned they were after me and not Macey.

"Now," I heard him whisper. We didn't know what we were doing any way.

We didn't know what happened next after we jumped. Were we going to die? Or were we going to be taken by the Circle?

Too many questions to ask, as I waiting for the water to embrace me.

Zach and I hand in hand, as the water came over our heads.

I opened my eyes and saw fish swimming away as we were like sharks.

Zach nodded toward a bottom of something that was floating in front of us.

We swam toward it, knowing that the Circle wouldn't come after us in the ocean. Maybe they are scared of sharks, I thought.

Our heads poked out of the water, and I saw a fishing boat in front of us.

"Do you think it is safe," I asked Zach.

"Of 'course it is, you know the man that is driving it," he answered.

What is he talking about, I thought.

"There you two are," I heard my old teacher from last semester say.

The first time I saw Edward Townsend was over winter break when he was questioning me about Mr. Solomon, after the incident on the bridge back in London.

He still has his wavy black hair and blue eyes, but this English man looks like he hasn't shaven for the past month.

He stuck out his hand and I grabbed it, climbing inside the boat and Zach followed.

Townsend gave us both towels and I saw hot chocolate on a little table in front of us.

I always hated Townsend since he wouldn't give my roommates and I any information about the Circle and Joe Solomon (besides the stuff we know).

Zach wrapped a towel around me and was rubbing my arms to warm me up.

"Joe told me that you almost got information, what happened," Townsend asked us.

"They found us, that is what happened," Zach answered like everyone knew what the answer would be.

Townsend didn't want to ask any more questions, he turned his back toward us and went to drive the boat.

"What is he doing here," I whispered to Zach.

"He is here to help us get answers," he answered.

"Why," I asked.

"He is the only adult that will let you do something on your own to know the truth or capture someone from the Circle," Zach answered.

I remembered the time last semester when I tailed a guy at an amusement park and they took Mr. Solomon.

"So, it would be a long time to get to Sardinia, let me ask you a few questions about the stuff that the Circle never told me about you," he said.

"Like what," I asked.

"What's your favorite color," he said.

"Green," I replied, that's my favorite color because it's the color of his eyes.

"So did you ever have a cat named, Suzie," he asked.

I shoved him, he knew Suzie was fake.

"Zach, how do you know we will see Josh again," I asked.

"Um… he came to Blackthorne right after I left," he answered.

Now I know why Zach doesn't stay at his school, "But that can't mean the Circle recruited him too, right?"

"Hard to say, since he was your first boyfriend, they would probably want some information," he answered.

"But I lied to him the whole time, plus after he found out about the secrets of Gallagher, he drank tea that erased him memory, he wouldn't remember it would he," I asked.

"Maybe he does. It sometimes wears off and they start to remember it again," he answered.

"But why is he at Blackthorne," I asked.

"Grant told me he did something bad back in Roseville, and his parents thought Blackthorne was for delinquents like him," he answered.

What bad thing would Josh do, he was so sweet to me.

Then something crashed into the boat from behind and I fell forward. I looked and saw that it was Josh.

**Thank you guys for reviewing the shorty chapter. Thank you for making this the most popular of all my other stories. Update of Ally: she said she wrote a creepy scene for GG5 but she won't know if it will be in the book. I will changing my name, so don't be surprised if there is a different name next to the tite. Please review.**

**-Honor.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally.**

Josh was there. Josh was a Blackthorne boy. Josh was probably part of the Circle.

"Go," Zach yelled to Townsend.

"Hold on," Townsend yelled back to us. I grabbed Zach's hand bracing myself, for what my ex-boyfriend was going to do to us.

"What is wrong with him," I asked Zach.

"I don't know," he answered.

"What do you know," I asked. Well it was the truth; Zach did not know a lot of things.

"That if we work together, everything will be fine," he answered.

I wanted to ask if he was right. I really want to know about my future.

If we were going to die, or what was going to happen to both of us.

"Come on," I heard Zach mutter.

We weren't that far away from Josh since he was creeping up next us.

Then I saw a gun in Zach's hand raised at Josh. And the other time he had one it still felt it was yesterday.

"Cammie, get down," Zach ordered me.

"No," I protested and I knew that he was getting angry.

"Don't do this right now," he argued.

"Zach, he isn't the same, someone must have hurt him or something," I said.

Zach lowered the gun and gave it to me.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"Trying to keep you safe," he answered and jumped onto the boat that Josh was on.

"No," I muttered. I wanted him to stay with me, that is all I wanted.

Their boat drifted back while we moved forward.

"We have to go back," I yelled at Townsend.

"No, we have to move forward. We can't go back and get him," Townsend yelled back at me.

I was about to jump out of the boat but Townsend stopped me by wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You can't. He is just trying to save you," he told me.

That's the last thing he said before a dome came over the boat and turned into a submarine.

* * *

I waited on the steps of the safe house, waiting for Zach to come back.

I wondered if my mother was like this waiting for my father to come home, but he never did.

Cammie don't think about it, I told myself.

I hope he is safe. I kicked the gun at my feet that he gave me.

I wanted to get away from the weapon.

What had happen to Josh is Zach did do anything? I hope nothing too bad, since he isn't himself.

I looked into the house to see Townsend in the kitchen watching me from the window.

Where could he be now? I asked myself.

I couldn't stop thinking that he ended up like my dad. If it did happen, would I just mask my pain by saying that it's fine.

I couldn't be like my mother. I knew how horrible it is to lose someone you love, but this is the guy who knows me and would do anything for me.

"Ms. Morgan, come on in now," Townsend told me from inside.

And that's when I knew he wasn't coming back. I have waited long enough but he couldn't be gone.

He jumped less than halfway to Sardinia. I stood up, praying that Zach is out there.

And I was about to walk in when I heard wet feet coming my way.

**Sorry it's short, again, school night. I want you guys to rate this from 1-10 10 being the best and 1 being "this is a load of crap." Who do you think is coming? Please review, have a happy week.**

**-Honor**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally.**

It was him. It was Zach. He looked wet and cold. I couldn't stare at him, so I ran to him, and hugged him.

Trying to not let him leave me again, hoping he will stay.

I let go and he placed my face in his hands. I looked at his beautiful, dark eyes.

I kissed him happy for him to be there. I pulled away and felt his pulse.

He could've died. "What happened," I asked.

"Looks like Jimmy can't even throw a punch," he joked. I just smiled.

"Come on let's get you warm," I insisted and we walked hand in hand to house.

But I noticed he was limping.

"What happened," I asked, terrified what the answer was.

Was he shot? I could a down a list on what happened, but I want to hear it.

"He had a knife… and he stuck it in my leg," Zach answered.

"Ms. Morgan, why don't you go get towels for Mr. Goode, while I have a look at his leg," Mr. Townsend said at the door.

I knew Zach was in good hands so I left him the teacher I now trusted, I left them and searched the safe house for towels.

I went into all different rooms, looking for a towel.

I finally went to Townsend's office.

I looked through drawers and closets when I found some towels and also something on the desk.

It was Townsend's journal.

And I also saw something with "Circle" in it.

Since Townsend called me downstairs with the towels.

I ran down toward them.

Zach laid on the couch in the living room, with a bandage going up his leg.

He just looked at me and smiled, "I always hated Jimmy."

I smiled, happy he was fine. But he wasn't fine, with his leg.

I wrapped two towels around him, trying to make him cozy and warm.

I sat next to him and rested my cheek on his shoulder.

"How bad was it," I asked after a while.

"Really bad, he cut me just below the waist," he answered.

"Oooh," I muttered.

"But at least I'm alive," he said.

"Yeah," I told him.

"He said, that he wanted you back, and I believe so he could talk to my mom," Zach told me.

"And what did you do," I asked.

"I wouldn't let him do that, because you are mine, and I don't want to see you get hurt," he answered.

"Thanks," I told him.

I left him there to feel better. I wanted to talk to my mom or my roommates to tell them about this past month) I think.

But it was better if I stayed off the grid.

**Happy Wednesday everyone. Thank you for reading. I think I am close to the end or not. I have to think. But I don't know. Please review.**

**-Honor **


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally.**

"So how's your little vacation with Zach," Macey asked me on the other line of the phone.

"It's really sweet, but it's very scary at the same time," I answered.

"Well, come on Cam, he is a boy spy and his mom is trying to catch you," Macey said.

"Thanks for reminding me of that," I told her.

"Sorry, oh your mom said hi," she said.

"How is she," I asked.

"Still upset that you left and all, but Zach tried to calm her down after your great escape," she answered.

Zach came into the room and mouthed to me.

"Mace, I got to go, talk to you later," I said.

"Okay, have fun," she said in a fun tone.

"What," I asked Zach after I hung up the phone.

"We got to go," he whispered to me.

"What, we just got here and you're hurt," I told him.

"Don't worry about me. It's you I'm worried about," he said.

Zach grabbed my hand tightly and we walked out of the safe house.

The night was cold and I heard owls and bats and other scary animals that come out at night.

We walked over to the dock and hopped into the boat.

Zach turned on the engine and it made a loud roaring noise through the silence of night.

We sailed out to sea. I tried sleeping in the seat next to the drivers or whatever seat is in front when I remember something.

"Townsend, we need to go back and get him," I told Zach.

"No we can't go back," he snapped at me.

"Why can't we, he is part of the good guys it is not like he is part of the circle," I said.

Zach looked at me and I saw his expression from the moonlight.

"He is Cammie, he is part of the Circle," Zach told me.

**Sorry it took long to update, I have been having writers block and all. I want to know what sorry you want me to write after this one since we are coming to an end. I will literally cry when it's over, don't tell anyone but this is my favorite story to write of all time.**

**-Honor**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally.**

Last night was pretty much not light the nightmare I had.

The guy that I thought was a good guy was supposedly in the Circle.

And there are many of my questions still unanswered.

I sat there in the boat, watching water fly beside us and spraying my face. It gave me a cool feeling, since it is still hot for being October.

As we came to a dock somewhere in another country, my legs felt wobbly on stable ground.

Zach grabbed my hand and we walked toward the nearest hotel.

The lobby was fancy, and there was many people dressed up like they were the royals, and they didn't bother two seventeen year olds with wet and tattered clothing. Also worst of that we have bruises on our arms and faces and maybe in places that I shall not say.

Zach spoke perfect French to the guy at the front counter.

The only thing I heard was "newlywed", and "room", since I was looking around the lobby to see if the coast was clear.

"Come on Libby," Zach whispered to me, eyeing the man at the front desk.

I guess I am Libby as long as I stayed here.

We walked down the halls, eyeing every video we past, like it was eyeing us.

When we came to our room I was expecting to someone to jump out at us and attack, but I thought wrong.

The room wasn't that fancy for fake newlyweds. It was just plain and simple like me, Cammie not so Chameleon.

"Okay, we'll leave tomorrow morning before they catch us," Zach said through a bag on the bed.

Night fell very quickly that day.

I sat by the window looking at the moon, since I told Zach I would do the "first watch".

I knew this time was to escape. I love him, I really did but, I noticed we left the good guys behind. (Yes, I count Townsend.)

I took a little tiny bag I found in the bathroom and I stuffed the things I will need later inside, leaving Zach's things in his duffle bag.

I sat at the desk for about a few hours writing a note for him when he notices that I'm gone.

I wrote that I needed to find the truth by myself and give him the heads ups ever so often.

I know he be happy since he told me so long ago.

I placed the letter on his pillow next to his head.

I kissed him lightly on the lips and I watched him sleep, with his face looking up at the ceiling.

I know he could help me since his mom won't let any of her men hurt him, but I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me.

So I left the room and the hotel, leaving the note, explaining everything.

**Close to the end guys. Need ideas for next GG stories. What about the one in my new poll? Please vote and submit ideas. Please review. And yeah I changed my name.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally.**

I walked through the dark streets in France feeling exposed in the moonlight.

It was dark, I was cold and thirsty and hungry (now is a good time to have some peanut M&Ms).

I missed my mother. I missed Bex, Macey and Liz. I missed Mr. Solomon. I missed Gallagher Academy. I missed my grandparent's ranch. And I missed my father the most.

If he was still alive, I would do anything to bring my broken family and put it back together even if it means killing Zach's mom.

I know it was a little harsh by thinking but it is the truth right now.

It seems like everyone is lying to me and I don't know who to trust.

I want to know if Zach was lying, but wasn't he.

I hate to ask that, but I also hate to know the truth.

The water had brought a breeze with it, freezing me to death.

I watched as stray dogs and cats ran past me for food and I was thinking I should follow them.

I remembered that most spies on missions usually go without food, so if that is what most spies do I do that.

My feet were killing me and I think I have traveled most of France without Zach.

I was lonely with the moon my only companion right now.

And also the dark, gloomy looking houses that I passed.

No cars were on the street since it was midnight and I am still on American time.

But it sounded weird when I heard an engine in the distant.

Paris would probably be busy at this time but not its suburbs. And I had a bad feeling in the bottom of my stomach (and it is not Liz's edible tracker that is probably still in there, but I don't want to know).

I turned around and saw the white van coming down the road and heading toward the road.

Being somewhat dumb with all the smarts, I ran down the road instead of hiding in a bush.

I felt hands grab me by the waist and pulled me into him.

Please let it be Zach, I prayed.

But it wasn't since I saw his mom walk in front of me, who was being held by a man, maybe Jank.

She placed her hand on my cheek, maybe trying to soothe me or give a talk. It neither of those options. She slapped me, across my cheek, sending pain through my face.

"Why are you and my son acting like Romeo and Juliet," she asked.

"Why do you want me? Where's my father?" I ignored her question.

"That is classified. Where is Zach," she asked.

"Back in Italy with Townsend," I lied.

"Really," she asked not that convinced.

I hope that was a good lie, since if she knew where he was I am scared that she would make him come back on her side.

"Put her in the truck," Mrs. Goode told Jank.

He lifted me up and I tried fighting back but it was no use. He was much stronger than I was.

Jank threw me in the back of the truck, pain shooting through the side of my body as I watched him close the door shutting the lights of France that sent me into a trap.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally.**

When we stopped, pain was traveling through my body.

Aching, even if I move my arm or leg a millimeter and makes me think so badly of bathing in an ice bath.

I felt and hand grabs me by the neck and pulls me out the van.

The person then throws me to the ground.

I watch feet walk up to me and the owner kneel by me. She lifted up my face and stared hard into my eyes.

"Where is Zach," Mrs. Goode asked.

"I…I don't know," I answered. I knew where he was, but he was somewhere else by now.

"Tell me where he is bitch and I will show you where your father is," she said.

Mrs. Goode wasn't old but she wasn't young either. She might be around forties years old, but to me she acts like a really mean teenage girl, really mean.

"I will tell you nothing of where he is," I snapped at her, tears filling my eyes.

"Maybe he will, when he hears you," she told me.

I got confused what do you mean by hearing me.

Mrs. Goode took out a bug from her pocket and placed it near her lips.

"Hey, honey, I have your little girlfriend with me," she spoke to the little black chip.

"I know she misses you, but if you come here with your disk, I promise I will give her back to you," she said. And I knew she was lying even if she was that good.

"No, no Zach, don't do it," I started.

"Shut up, bitch," Mrs. Goode snapped and slapped me across my face.

I cried out in pain. We Gallagher Girls are known to hit hard but she is known to hit even harder.

"Jank, take Zach's little girlfriend to her new room," she told the big man.

I knew I couldn't fight them one on two, plus the other two that were by the van.

But I knew I will start planning an escape.

Jank grabbed my arm and pulled me with him into the warehouse where the van was parked outside of.

The warehouse looked abandoned and old. Boxes and old furniture lined each wall and made the place a maze.

Maybe similar to the Room of Requirements in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, but more full of junk.

A voice inside of my head was telling me to fight him and another telling me not to.

I decided not to because they would more likely know that I would fight against them now and instead of escaping, and escaping was a much better plan.

We past doors and windows and other kinds of junk that I never seen in my life (since we are in a foreign country).

A little room stood in front of us and he shoved me in there, closing and locking the door behind me.

Nothing was in there except for a vent above; they must've known that I would be in France.

I touched the wall, hoping there would be a secret passage way, since I am skilled at that.

After hours of jumping trying to open the vent, I gave up.

I sat on the ground, playing with my fingers, not having a plan at all. I cursed myself, I remembered I dropped my things and I knew Mrs. Goode got them.

I kind of deserved the pain on my cheek.

I heard movement up in the vent, and a few whispers.

I stood up and watched the vent, hoping that whoever was in there would save me.

And I was started as my smallest and lightest roommate came crashing through the vent, saying "oopsie daisy."

**Hey everyone, please vote on my poll for the story I should write next. There are a few GG ideas on there. Even a story of Blackthorne Boys oh la la. Please vote and review. Please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally.**

"Cammie, you look horrible," Macey told me as my roommates and Zach stood in the little room that I was trapped in.

"What are you guys doing her," I asked.

"I called them for back up," Zach answered.

"And you know I wouldn't miss kicking a bloody guy's butt," Bex said. The same Bex I became best friends in our early days of Gallagher Academy.

Zach stepped close to me and placed his hand on my cheek and said softly, "I am so sorry she did that."

The last time Zach and I were close within body length with Macey, Bex and Liz watching was the in the spring where we did the brushpass.

"Come on Romeo and Juliet, we better leave before Romeo's mom comes back and kills us," MAcey said.

Liz walked up to me and strapped a zipline belt around me. She clipped it and i was lifted up into the air.

It felt like i was flying up toward the vent, I crawled in and ripped the belt off and threw it into the room.

After everyone was into the vent, Zach took the lead like he knew this place just by being in here.

WE went left and right, not up and down and it seemed forever and there was no place to escape. Good thing I am not claustorphobic.

"How much farther," Liz asked Zach from behind me.

"We're almost there, keep moving," he whispered to her.

The vent started shaking, but it wasn't because we were all in there.

"Zach," i whispered.

"Just keep moving," he ordered.

I heard Bex yelp in from behind us all and we were falling downwards. I slid on my stomach and fell out of the vent onto the floor and Zach laid beside me.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," Mrs. Goode said walking toward us, who laid on the floor in pain.

**I am going to start some GG stories this week so keep and eye out for them. Please review and hope to update soon. Happy Easter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally.**

We sat on the floor, our wrists were tied together and we were all in a circle.

"Honey can you please hand me the disk," Mrs. Goode asked Zach who sat on the right side of me.

"I don't have it," Zach snapped at her.

She placed her hand on his cheek and i knew she was going slap him.

After i heard a sickening noise, I grabbed his hand. He winced at my touched, but it was the best we could do since we hand out wrists all tied togehter.

His mom backed away from him and I gently placed my head on his shoulder.

"I'll get you out of here, when i tell you to go, you get Bex, Liz and Macey out of here. And don't look back," he whispered to me.

"What about you," i asked.

"I'm going to stay back and deal with her," he answered.

"Why," i asked.

"'Cause i don't want her coming after you again," he answered.

"But you could get killed," i told him.

"That's a risk that I'm willing to take," he said.

"But i don't want to lose you again," i half whispered, half yelled.

He looked at me, with his soft eyes.

"I guess you have to deal with it," he told me.

"I dealt with my father's death, but i don't want to deal with your's," i told him.

"I'm sorry," he said that it was barely adudible.

"Hey mom, I lied i do have the disk," Zach yelled over the room.

I watched as his mom look at him and to Jank. She said something and I read her lips.

"Wait, it may be a trick," she told him.

Jank walked toward us and kneeled by Zach.

"Where is it boy," Jank asked.

"First you have to cut the rope and I can give it to you," Zach said manipilating him.

Jank took out a knife and cut the rope that wrapped around all five of our wrist, it fell and we pretended it was still there.

Zach stood up and dugged through his pockets. He peered around Jank to look at his mom, who had her back to us.

And I knew it was time. He looked at me, a sad one and looked at Jank, and kicked him in the stomach.

Jank grunted and it was time for a fight.

"Run," he whispered to me.

"Come on," I ordered my roommates to their feet.

I grabbed their hands and ran to the door.

My hands were starting to sweat but I tighten my grasp.

We were almost to the door when it was blocked with Josh and his best friend, Dillion both holding guns.

**I know everyone hates cliffys but that is my thing. Please read Secret Life of the Assasins, my first Blackthorne Boy story. Happy week!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally.**

"Why are you doing this," I asked Josh.

He held my hands behind my back, while he also held Bex's hands.

"Do you really want to know," he whispered, his mouth close to my ear.

I nodded.

"Maybe, after when this is all over," he told me.

"What if after doesn't come," i asked him.

"Well, I'll try to make," he told me.

I got confused. Well, let's say that the new Josh confuses me a lot.

He dropped his grip from my wrists and also Bex's and moved away from us.

I looked at Bex who gave me a worried look.

"What is going to do," she asked.

I shrugged, as we watch Josh walk up to Mrs. Goode.

"Josh, what aren't you holding her," she asked.

And I thought Josh was the sweet type who wouldn't hurt anyone, but I told myself that was the past, since I stood there watching my ex-boyfriend, punch my boyfriend's mom in the face, as he was standing in the distance, being held by Jank.

She fell on the ground, her nose bleeding.

Zach knew it was his chance. He kicked Jank in a place that I will not say, and he fell down in pain.

Zach ran toward Josh and told him something. It looked werid watching them getting along.

They both walked toward me, Dillion and my roommates.

"What's going on," I asked Zach as we hugged.

I retreated and he answered, "We got to get out before any of her henchman come."

I quickly followed them out, but i felt arms wrap around my waist.

I cried and tried fighting the person, as I watched my roommates and Dillion dissapear out the door and Zach and Josh turning around.

I felt blood drip onto my neck from the attaker.

And i heard a click of the gun close to my ear.

"Give me the disk, or she dies," I heard Mrs. Goode say.

Josh looked at Zach, who looked at me with scared eyes.

"Don't do it Zach," I yelled to him.

Zach stuck his hand in his coat pocket and pulled out a CD case. He looked at it, and looked at Josh then looked at me. I held my breath, scared of what is going to happen.

**Sorry it took long to update. I didn't feel like writing for a while. So what do you think Zach is going to do? What is going to happen? Is Josh good or bad? Where is everyone? Please tell me what you think. I will be updating sooner and I'm hoping to have a huge fanfic party when this ends. Pleas review and happy weekend.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally.**

"Don't do it," I yelled at Zach again, begging.

I don't know what's on that disk, but I know it's something that is really important.

Mrs. Goode sqeezed me agaisnt her body, with the gun pointing at my temple.

I felt it hard agaisnt my skin, sending fear down my body.

Zach looked at me, straight in the eye.

It seemed like we were communictaing with one another.

_I need to do it,_ I can hear him say in my head, like that little tiny voice.

I shook my head "no", but i Know he is going to do it. Since I am the only person in his life who he actually cares about.

"You want it, than go fetch," Zach yelled at her, throwing the disk toward a wall, far away from Mrs. Goode.

"Honey, good thinking, but remember I am not alone," she said.

I saw Jank out of the cornor of my eye, picking up the case.

"You have the disk, just let her go," Zach pleaded. And I knew he was scared.

"Honey, but since I both got her and the disk, why would I," she told him, and this was getting scary.

**I know a little bad, but I missed the update day and wanted to get it done before Glee starts. Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally.**

I stood next to Zach shaking, and his mother, her friends, and Josh stared on.

She had her hand on my shoulder, and i felt her breath agaisnt my skin.

"Just place the disk in, and soon it will be all over," she told her son.

I looked at him and he was looking at the disk in his hands.

And i knew this was another secret he was keeping from me.

Whatever is on that disk, has something that they need me for.

"Don't do it," I whispered to him.

Since the gun was gone, he could've grabbed me and Josh and run out of this place, but every exit was be blocked by fat (or muscle guys who look fat) with guns.

He looked me in the eye, and I knew it was the only way we could get out of here.

I grabbed his hand which hung between us, and I felt his pulse and his warmth.

He moved forward letting my hand go, and haning there.

He moved toward a place where you put disks in (i seriously don't remember what it is called).

Computers stood before him, about 10 feet high, about to fall and crush him.

I watched as he opened the case and gently take the disk out, and place into the little slot and i held my breath, staring up at the huge screen in front of me.

A little line appeared on the screen and it said "Loading" above.

I stare at it, not knowing why it invovels me, but it then after a few minutes the line wasn't even 1/4 filled.

"Come on," Mrs. Goode said walking toward the machine.

She pushed her son aside and started hitting it.

And I heard a noise that wasn't Mrs. Goode hitting the machine.

It was coming from outside like a motor. and then i felt the sky falling.

**Seriously I can't update every two days. So who do you think it is? Do you think Cammie's father alive? Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally.**

The cieling was fell down in little pieces and soon enough the whole cieling was going to fall on top of us.

"You bitch you planned this," Mrs. Goode yelled at me.

"Nope," I smiled to myself and Zach and I knew help has come.

"Come on," Zach whispered to me and I felt his hand graze mine.

We turned to face the others, and I saw Josh grinning.

This is the end, I just know it, I have been prepareing this for a year, and anxious to get it over with.

Questions filled my head, what if people get killed? What is I get killed? What about Josh? And what would happen to Zach?

"Lets do it," I whispered back, as one of Mrs. Goode's friends walked toward us.

Zach made a swift punch and i kicked him hard in the stomach.

And the others knew it was time to fight.

They walked forward with guns in their hands, but the bad thing we only have one, which is in the hands of the guy we just hit and Zach's, fighting over it.

From above, the wrecked cieling i watch people on rope slide down and land swiftly on the ground. Guns in hand and other gadgets, and I know my mother is one of them.

When Zach finally had the gun in his rightful hands, he took my hand.

"Ready," he asked.

I didn't answer, I was shaking and I knew he felt it.

"Gallagher Girl, it's going to be okay. We're going to make it out safe," he told me.

"How do you know," I asked.

I faced him, his eyes looked scared, they looked like that very often, and he said, "Trust me."

I let go of his hand and we started forward, toward Josh, who was off on the sidelines watching the war.

"Here," Zach said giving Josh the gun.

"Dude, you need it just in case," Josh told him pushing the gun towards Zach.

"It doesn't matter anymore, she already got she wanted from me, and since I'm her son she won't hurt me. I am trying to get Cammie out of here safe and sound. But I will be back soon to help," Zach said.

"You're coming back," I asked.

"Remember they won't hurt me," he told me. Zach grabbed me by the arm and we ran along the wall trying to make our toward the exit when I a figure smashed me agaisnt the wall very hard.

It wasn't an attack but more like a hug, which was kind of werid since i don't recongnize the person.

The person backed away and i started kicking him since i was being pinned against the wall and he could be one of Mrs. Goode's army men and Zach wasn't doing anything about it.

"Cammie," he said, and it was the voice I haven't heard in so long and I wasn't prepared to hear it.

I feel tear form in my eyes and the only thing I could say, "Dad?"

**Omg it her dad! Ahh! So of you guys want it to be Zach's POV but I am more into Cammie's POV. So what do you think will happen? Who do this will die? And who do think is on the good side? ANd who is one the bad side? Sorry havent updated in awhile sorry. Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally.**

"Dad?"

He was there, standing right in front of me in person. Not in some dream I hate last Spring where we danced.

It was real in the flesh.

His hair was missing and there was a few wiskers on his face.

"Cammie, please be safe," he told me.

"Dad, what happened? Where have you been," I asked.

"I can't answer those questions right now, go with Zach, and get of here," he told me.

"I'm not leaving you," I told him.

Zach grabbed me by the arm, trying to calm.

"Leave, get out, NOW!," my dad yelled at me and walked away toward my mom.

I tryed to pull my arm away from him but his grip wouldn't soften.

"Let go," I hissed through my teeth.

"Cammie, listen to your dad, let's go," Zach ordered.

"No," I barked.

"Let's go," he said.

"No," I yelled and took my arm from his hand and ran forward to my dad.

I jumped over fallen people, and pushed through others who were in my way.

This reminded me of the last battle in the last Harry Potter book, but this doesn't include wands.

I saw my roommates across the room.

Little, kluzty Liz was fighting a man 3 times her size along with the always beautiful Macey.

Butt-kicking Bex was pinning a very tall man against the wall and kicked him in the place I would rather now say.

And then there was Josh. Sweet, innocent, kind, your ordinary family, my frist boyfriend Josh was gone. And he was now badass, butt-kicking Josh was gone and I will never know what happened to him after we broke up.

Josh was shooting at every guy who came close to him.

Me i was standing in the middle of it all, watchin my mom with my dad in the first time in since like forever.

She was so beautiful and he was handsome. When I was little my dad use to tell stories that he was the king and mom was the queen and I was their little princess.

But fairytales arne't what they are a cracked up to be.

Remember you have to find a prince and fight a dragon or something, but the dragon in this case is Mrs. Goode.

I watched a man drop before me, and the gun clattered on the ground and slid until it was under my foot.

I quickly picked it up and started shooting. I wasn't big on killing so I shot at shoulders and feet and possibly knees.

I saw Josh run toward me and that's when I heard a gunshot.

**So I am having someone die, and someone who is helping Cammie. Who do you want it to be? Some want Josh. What do you think will happen at the end? I have a few chapters left. Just to let you guys know, I started writing this last summer. And got stuck on the first few sentences, but when i put this on FF, it turned out to be my favorite story to write, and my most popular, Im going to be sad when its over. Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally.**

The gunshot seemed louder in my head, and it felt the world was spinning.

I fell to the ground like a rock, and pain filled my whole body.

It hurt so bad that I screamed louder than I have before.

But it seemed like no heard me. But what was happening to me?

The world seemed to get darker and darker by every second and my eyes were growing very heavy.

My body ached with sering pain, with every muscle i moved it was like it was there.

I managed to sit up straight. I placed my hand on the place where the pain was, when I took it away. My hand was full of very red blood seeping out from my legs.

"That's what you get away, from the love of your life," I heard Josh said next to me.

"Very funny," I say sracsticlly.

"Are you okay," My mother asked sitting next to me with my father.

"I think so," I answered painfully.

I saw Zach running over, aww he looks so hot when he is running, I thought.

He shoved Josh away and he kneeled next to me, across from my mom.

"She did that," that's all he could say.

"What do we do," Josh asked him.

"Something I've been preparing for and wanting to do for so long," Zach answered.

"What are you doing," I asked him as I watched him stand up.

He ignored me. I watch him walk forward to his mother, with fists.

His mother held a gun by her side, watching her son.

He looked mad, more than I've ever seen him before, he moved forward.

But when a gun dropped by his feet, he didn't stop, he picked it swiftly and didn't take his eyes away from his mother.

That is when I saw him raise his gun.

He pointed at her chest, and I hid my face in my hands. I couldn't watch anymore.

I tried to rememeber Zach, as the boy in D.C. that night when Bex and I tried to stop from tailing us.

And the witty, have nothing left for, parentless boy at school that told me that somebody knows about my dad.

And how he kissed me infront of the whole school when we left.

The one in the laundry chute in Boston, underneath the bleachers in Cleveland, one on the fast-moving train in Philedephia, the one in D.C. that terrifying night.

And the one in London, the one at the amusement park, and the when I woke up to find him next to me, and us in the Tombs, and kissing in the pigeon coaps.

And him these last few months.

He has changed so much since the first time I met him and now he held a gun at his mother, I always thought he never had.

I heard a gun shot ringing in my ears and I heard a body drop hard to the ground.

And that's when I knew that it was all over.

My assasin boyfriend had done it.

**Yeah sorry Josh didn't die, and some didn't want someone to take a bullet for Cammie. Aww it's almost over a few more chapters, but stayed tune for more GG stories. I luv y'all and tell me how much u like this story, if u don't i don't mind just PLEASE REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally**

I heard sirens outside, but I stayed where I was, in ball form on the ground with my parents, and Josh next to me.

Mrs. Goode is gone for good and she is never going back, I knew it somehow.

I felt alone and it felt dark.

No hand reached out to me, nothing happened, but I didn't know the truth, which confused me.

I gently lifted my head and saw Zach kneeling on the ground in front of the body of his mother.

I Placed my hands beside me and tried lifting myself, but the pain was keeping me down.

I pushed that aside, since Zach was the only person I cared about right now.

He was there for me for this whole thing and I don't want him to do anything crazy.

I rolled on my stomach and placed my hands on the ground and pushed myself up.

The pain felt more real than it has ever been, but it didn't care, I wanted to get to Zach and comfort him.

I finally got to my feet, but the world was stilling spinning, and felt like I was going fall down, but before I could, Josh steadied me.

I wobbled over to Zach with Josh helping me stand up.

I looked around and saw everyone standing there.

Bex was on the ground, getting help from Mr. Solomon, who was bleeding from her forehead.

Macey was being taken care of by Liz, who had a twisted ankle, but still looks beautiful after what happened.

And Townsend was there, helping the wounded.

But the only one I wanted to see was Zach, and hopefully he would give me some answers after a year of not knowing.

I gave Josh a look saying that he could let me go, and he did and he watched me limp over to him.

I kneeled beside Zach and gently placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Zach," I quietly said.

"She's not dead, just knocked out. I shot upward and a piece of the cieling fell down and hit her in the head," he told me.

Before I could answer he said, "I couldn't kill her. I don't want to be like her or an assasin."

And then there was an awkward silence.

"Zach, can you tell me the truth now," I asked.

"Whatever you want," he answered.

**! or 2 more chapters. GG5 update: Zach goes shirtless, SHIRTLESS. Yeah just died a little bit. I love you all. PLease review, because everyones review counts even its short and it means more than me than ever. Love y'all and dont make me cry.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I don't anything if I did GG5 would be here out now, but take your time Ally**

But before he could tell me anything, Townshed lead us outside toward the french spies, which I don't know their associtation is.

I sat down on the ground while one of them took my leg carefully and inspected it. I yelled in pain but not that loud. I looked around at everyone until my eyes laid on Zach.

He was gripping his shoulder, and looked he was in more pain then me, but only his eyes said it.

I watch Zach take off his shirt and I saw that there was a knife cut there. But I wasn't paying much attention to his cut (you know what I mean). After a doctor wrapped a huge bandage around his chest which made a diagnole and around his waist.

I watched him leave the crowd to be alone, toward the water close to the building. I didn't want to sit there anymore. I got up and limped my way away from the nurse (who was swearing at me in French), and toward Zach.

He stood there watching the sunset with his hands in his pockets.

I walked up to him slowly and stood next to him, watching the water ripples with at least four different colors.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," he said breaking the silence.

I shrugged my shoulders. I looked at him, and he was staring back at me.

His green eyes were shining from the reflection of the sun or tears forming.

The next moment he had his arms around me and I was squeezing him tight.

"I'm so glad its all over," I whispered in his ear.

"Me too," he mutter in my hair.

I gently pushed him away and we stood a foot away from each other.

"Please tell me," I complained.

"What do you wanna know," he asked.

"Mr. Solomon," I said.

"He was in the circle, but he did whatever he could to get out of it, but it was no use. He was young and didn't know the right from wrong. But now he was trying to take it down, so he could keep you safe since you are his best friend, and also his one and only true love's daugther," he told me.

"You mean he was trying to take down the Circle cause he loves my mother and he knows that I mean more than anything to her," I asked.

He nodded and said,"Also he didn't want them threatening the other spies and innocent people."

"Now Mr. Townsend, was he in the Circle," I asked.

"Well yes and no," he answered.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"He only was in the Circle so he could find out why they were after you. So let say he actually used them," Zach answered.

"And why did everyone tell me my dad was dead," I asked.

Zach gulped and answered, "No one knew that your dad was alive except for him. A building in Rome fell onto him from an attack from the Circle and he laid in the rubble for along time since no one bothered cleaning it up since it was in a deserted part. So after everyone thought he died, he came out of there. So when he came back and heard that they thought he was dead he stayed silent. As an undercover agent you can say. He tried to find the secrets of the circle, so he went to their hideout when they were out trying to attack you, but he I guess he decided he wanted to see you again."

"And last, why was your mother after me?"

"Because she wanted to crack into the CIA and form new groups of terriost groups. And since you have the smarts like that since you were little, she went after you so you can crack into the alumni of both Blackthorne and Gallagher to switch them into groups and since your mother was the headmistress she thought you knew how to work with it. I begged her not to do it and not to hurt you, but I guess she wants terror attacks instead of her own sons happiness. So I guess no one cares."

"Cares about what," I asked.

He stared past me and at his shoes, "Me. My life, my happiness, my choices, and what I think is right."

I placed my hand under his chin and made him look down at me.

"I do," I quietly said and I pressed my lips against his and he wrapped his arms me, making me feel protected by him

**THE END**

**Sorry I didn't update later cause I had finals and camps and I just didn't feel like doing Fanfiction since I am working on an orginal story that I won't put up since its not about spies. I'll try to update my other stories sooner since its summer. And guys I can't believe this story is over but I'm not pressing the complete button just yet, if you want me to write one more chapter or a few please tell and what they should be about. Sorry it didn't have the roommates in that much since I am not a big fan of them and sorry it got corny at the end. The sequel to this story is Secret Life of Assasins, please read my other stories and watch out for new GG stories. ANd thank you for making this story my most popular one. I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!**


End file.
